


Cleansing Waters

by rahelawriter



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Kinktober 2020, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Multi, Nipple Licking, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Pampering, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/F/M, Underwater, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: After a long, hard-fought battle, three tired souls take some time to relax in each others' arms.
Relationships: Lyse Hext/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Kinktober [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503377
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Cleansing Waters

**Author's Note:**

> For context that I didn't have time to write: Rahela fainted from exhaustion during the celebrations after Zenos' death and liberation of Ala Mhigo. Fortunately, exhaustion was the worst of it; she wasn't carrying any serious injuries, and just needed rest. Thancred and Lyse carried her to one of the fancy palace bedrooms so she could at least rest in a comfortable bed. And when Rah woke up, she still felt sore and miserable, so Thancred decided that drawing a bath for her in the nearby washroom would help. Lyse assumed that this meant the couple wanted some alone time together and moved to leave, but Rahela asked her to stay…

Nobody had had the time to appreciate it before the fighting was over, but the architecture in the Ala Mhigan Royal Palace was nothing short of stunning. Even in places like the guests' washroom, mosaics of pink, blue, purple, and gold decorated the walls and the floor. And at the center was an expansive bathtub of polished marble, which Thancred was relieved to see still worked. And just from looking at the tub, he could tell it would easily fit three adults quite comfortably. They'd have plenty of room for fun if they wished to initiate it…

Glancing to one side, the rogue spotted Lyse searching through a wooden cabinet, examining various vials and bottles stored within it. And on his other side…

Rahela sat on the edge of the slowly-filling tub, stared emptily into the water. Flecks of soot and ash still in her hair, blisters on her hands, closed cuts and scrapes on her skin, and plainly tired and aching after fighting her way through the city. Through magitek monstrosities, Imperials of both low and high rank, and finally…

No doubt that Zenos' final words still weighed on her. She kept her head bowed, almost hunching over, looking like she was about to fall over.

Thancred scooted closer to his lover, laid his hand over hers, and squeezed it as if to wordlessly say: _"It's alright now. There's nothing he can do or say to hurt you anymore. We'll take care of you."_

Rahela blinked, looked up at him… And weakly smiled.

Lyse returned carrying two small vials: one containing a particular bath salt, and one containing an essential oil, and they were both rather conveniently labelled to be for soothing soreness in muscles. She then proceeded to uncork both vials, dumping in all of the salt, and a small amount of the cinnamon-scented oil; and once that was done, Lyse cleared her throat, a blush tinting her cheeks.

She asked, "Anyroad… Are you ready…?"

Rahela flushed slightly too, and nodded. Most of her Black Mage armor had already been taken off of her while she was with the chirurgeons, and all that remained was her smallclothes, easily stripped away. That was the others' cue to change out of their clothes, as well; Thancred undid the buckles and clasps holding his own outfit together and left the clothes in a single pile, while by contrast Lyse slowly removed her sister's dress and carefully folded it up and set it aside.

By now the tub was full, lightly steaming, and smelled of salt and cinnamon; one at a time, the three Scions lowered themselves into the hot water, and all the tension and aches in their bodies melted away almost instantaneously.

Rahela let out a slow sigh through her nose and leaned backwards. Her back met Thancred’s chest, and his strong arms wrapped around to hug her from behind. Gently his hands ran over her skin, massaging her tired body, drawing a contented _purr_ out of her.

“There we go,” Lyse soothed, drawing close and cupping the miqo’te’s cheek, stroking it with her thumb. Touching their foreheads together, she went on, “Just relax and let us take care of you. You deserve it.”

Putting her arms to Lyse’s shoulders, Rahela kissed her, languidly and intimately—in the back of her mind she idly realized that this was her first kiss with another woman. And she kept it going, leaning in and deepening the kiss, combing her fingers through Lyse’s loose golden hair. Lyse’s hands slid downwards and dipped under the water to knead at Rahela’s ample breasts, and Thancred’s dipped lower. Rahela gasped and broke the kiss as his fingers parted her folds and began circling her clit, making her hips and legs reflexively jerk in response.

Lyse, for her part, proceeded downwards, kissing a trail down Rahela's neck and down beneath the water—oh, right, she could breathe down there—until she reached the miqo'te's nipples, and Rahela shivered at the feeling of the highlander's tongue tickling the sensitive skin, her lips closing over it and sucking…

Rahela was quickly losing herself in all the sensations enveloping her body; immersed in both the heat of the bathwater, and the embrace of two people she loved and adored. Both quickened her heart and her blood, and she bit her lip to keep herself from moaning aloud…

… And then Thancred's hands stopped, and instead his voice, more warm breath than words, whispered into her ear:

_"Don't be shy, dove. Cry out as much as you please, we want to hear your lovely voice."_

His lips found her neck, and began laying down one kiss after another. And per his command, small whimpers escaped Rahela's throat as his fingers resumed working her clit.

 _"Mmm, that's a good girl,"_ Thancred hummed into her skin. _"Let us make you feel as wonderful as you are. Let yourself come undone…"_

And at that moment, his hands moved to part her legs, and spread them wide. Rahela felt Lyse leave her breasts to dive further down to the bottom of the tub, to the miqo'te's lower lips. And she didn't even have a moment to prepare herself before the highlander's mouth closed around her vulva. At once she let out a wail, squirming at the overwhelming pleasure of the other woman taking long licks of her with the flat of her tongue, sucking hard on her clit, leaning in for more leverage, doing everything but giving her reprieve… All the while, Thancred continued whispering sweet and dirty nothings into her ear, with his rough, husky voice possibly enough to get her off on its own—even without his dextrous, nimble fingers toying with her breasts.

It only took a few minutes of this to leave her moaning and writhing in ecstasy, voice rising as she cried out to the gods, desperately rutting against Lyse's tongue for release until finally, once Thancred had given her permission to do so, she threw her head back and came hard.

The world seemed to go white for a long moment, until Rahela heard Thancred and Lyse's voices through the haze as she came down from her high.

Lyse sounded slightly sheepish; "You think I overdid it…?"

"She usually takes a moment to recover, but after today…" Thancred's voice held a faint tinge of concern. "Rah? Are you awake, dove…?"

The softest _'Mmm'_ noise escaped the miqo'te as she nodded. "I'm awake," she purred, nuzzling back into Thancred's chest and hugging Lyse close. "But that was incredible… Thank you both; I really needed that. Can we stay like this for awhile…?"

A little chuckle escaped Thancred. "We do need to actually, properly _clean up_ at some point."

Rahela's tail flicked underneath the water, causing a ripple. "I wouldn't be opposed to you two washing my hair and tail, if that's what you're offering."

A playful smile crossed Lyse's face. "Hey, Thancred. Boulder-Parchment-Shears to see who has to get out of the tub and find the shampoo and soap?"

"Heh, very well."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beyond disappointed that the XIV fandom has completely overlooked the Kojin's blessing and all the possibilities that it opens up for underwater horniness. Seriously, y'all, get on it.


End file.
